


BATIM: The Acting AU

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [171]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Inspired by a post on a Bioshock Tumblr





	BATIM: The Acting AU

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirational post: https://rapture-family-official.tumblr.com/post/166657452592/bioshock-acting-au

The basic idea is that the game is actually a movie, which may or may not be inspired by a dream/ink-induced hallucination that Henry or Joey had.

-Some have an easier time recording their tapes than others. Wally tends to ramble, the Butcher Gang keep interrupting the Chapter 3 tapes, and Bertrum’s second tape once gets replaced with a recording of ‘It’s a Small World.’ Grant’s Chapter 4 tape was actually Charley making screeching noises while Grant gargled mouthwash in the background.

-Boris played his living and Chapter 1 corpse self, while the clones in Chapter 3 were lifelike dummies, and the Chapter 4 Boris was an animatronic. He had a hard time staying in character during Chapter 1, since he kept breaking down into laughter at some of the funnier mistakes, like when Henry accidentally stepped on a Bendy doll.

-Likewise, Bendy kept forgetting he didn’t have any lines in his initial jumpscare scene.

-Sammy was originally intended to be the Prophet, but he kept trying to sneak in Bible references, feeling it would be better suited to the role. Joey got fed up with this, and eventually changed it so that the Prophet was actually Jack, who’d lost his hat to a Searcher and had deluded himself into thinking he was Sammy. However, Sammy was still allowed to play the Prophet during the sacrifice attempt scene.

-During the first Bendy chase scene, Henry actually threw his axe at Bendy. He missed, but he still got yelled at.

-Alice was uncomfortable with Susie playing a villain, so Joey made it so that Malice was actually Allison, and the Alice in Chapter 4 was the actual Alice Angel. Susie was mildly disappointed, but understood.

-Norman needed a lot of practice before he could walk around with his helmet on and not bump into things. He also asked Bendy to play the Imperial March as a joke during one take, and the result made it into the blooper reel.

-Bertrum’s voice was provided by another staff member, who also played one of the Lost Ones. The real Bertrum Piedmont was kicked out several years ago, for a good reason—Joey found out something horrifying about him, though he won’t say what.

-Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, and Lacie appear primarily in flashbacks, and are all mentioned as having left before everything went to hell. They also show up in a post-credits scene where Henry introduces them to the Toons.

-There are numerous behind the scenes photos on the crew’s Facebook, Tumblr, and Instagram pages.

-Among the bonus features on the DVD is a set of interviews conducted by Linda. In this, it’s revealed that there are actually two films—one live-action, one animated. The animated one, which has a far more kid-friendly plot, went to theaters, while the live-action one was DVD only. However, it’s mentioned that a friend of Henry’s was thinking about making the live-action version into a video game…

-Both the live-action and animated versions get happy endings, because C5 was total bullcrap.


End file.
